


untitled sacrilege

by seagrey



Series: renouncement [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Lore
Genre: Angels, F/M, Other, Rage, Rape, Sacrilege, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrey/pseuds/seagrey





	untitled sacrilege

> _In the sixth month of Elizabeth’s pregnancy, God sent the angel Gabriel to Nazareth, a town in Galilee, to a virgin pledged to be married to a man named Joseph, a descendant of David. The virgin’s name was Mary. The angel went to her and said, “Greetings, you who are highly favored! The Lord is with you.”_
> 
> _Mary was greatly troubled at his words and wondered what kind of greeting this might be. But the angel said to her, “Do not be afraid, Mary; you have found favor with God. You will conceive and give birth to a son, and you are to call him Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over Jacob’s descendants forever; his kingdom will never end._
> 
> _“How will this be,” Mary asked the angel, “since I am a virgin?”_
> 
> _The angel answered, “The Holy Spirit will come on you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God. Even Elizabeth your relative is going to have a child in her old age, and she who was said to be unable to conceive is in her sixth month. For no word from God will ever fail.”_
> 
> _“I am the Lord’s servant,” Mary answered. “May your word to me be fulfilled.” Then the angel left her._

‘i am to die for my sins,’ she thought after the monster left, the one whose voice of fire and creation condemned her to destruction.

when the Spirit clawed into her through the abyss between her legs, her shrieks caught in her ribs, pain echoing in her bones and emerging as moans. she bit her tongue until blood dressed her chin, because you cannot refuse I AM, because to have Y-H-W-H within you must only be a matter of righteous joy, no matter the agony beneath her skin and the shattered innocence between her untouched thighs.

the word ‘rape’ was caught in her throat, nestled carefully where her adam’s apple would have been had she been made half as cursed, the word ‘no’ too heavy and damning to dare think, for fear of the G-dchild ripening within her.

when it was over, she laid there shivering and sweating and limbless, empty horror drowning her rage, hoping wordlessly that she would perish under the onslaught of stones and knowing no one would touch her, not with the promise of Messiah written across her wrists. she was the pariah saint, mother of the King of Kings, condemned to live.

it wasn’t until joseph rushed to her, looking upon her as she had looked upon the angel, that she knew she had been blessed. her body would be made holy, the Christ Child within her more potent than any Spirit. she laughed then, the dragon-like realisation of power on her tongue, loving the fearful awe in her betrothed’s face. she was not human, not god, and she beheld Bethlehem burning bright; smirking with the compelling knowledge that she would be remembered as the church incarnate, terrible and just and pure, the icon of G-d’s Will. she would be remembered and powerful and free, no longer Mary but Mother of God, Advocate of Eve, Holy, Saint, Immaculate. Madonna.

her laughter simmers into a sweet crackling as the Baby kicks, and she knows one day she will be Queen of Heaven.


End file.
